Te perdí
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Las noches cada día eran más frías y así me acordaba ya no tenía absolutamente nada pero sobretodo no te tenía a ti. Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuerte la garganta me ardía por el agrío sabor de la bebida [NaLu] One-Shot.


Los personajes no me pertencen.

 _ **Te Perdi**_

Las noches cada día eran más frías y así me acordaba ya no tenía absolutamente nada pero sobretodo no te tenía a ti.

Definitivamente estaba solo condenado a sufrir por el resto de mi vida por algo que no hice pero que sin embargo me sigue atormentando.

Sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que no tuve ninguna culpa ya que yo participe en aquel juego de los celos, que al final termino conmigo mismo, pero también se llevó a la mujer que amaba.

Son esa clase de errores de los cuales te arrepientes con los cuales aprendes el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor.

Me hundo en mi miseria rogando a Dios que esto sea una maldita pesadilla qué todo vuelva a ser como antes cuando la veía sonreír y se me olvidaba todo, cuando sus cálidos labios besaban los míos cuando de su boca salían unos tímidos " _Te amo"..._

Pero qué sentido tenía todo aquello la había perdido, pero no solo a ella mis propios padres me rechazaron por aquello, mis amigos me odiaron, hasta tal punto de quedarme rodeado de soledad.

El olor de alcohol llega a mi nariz he bebido ya demasiado pero no lo suficiente para olvidarla no lo suficiente para que el dolor de mi corazón parase no lo suficiente para que mis lágrimas dejen de salir de mis ojos.

Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuerte la garganta me ardía por el agrío sabor de la bebida

Me había abandonado solo puedo verte en sueños cuando me emborracho hasta que quedó inconsciente y otra vez te veo puedo tocarte, besarte, sentir ese sabor único y especial, otra vez pasar mi mano por tu cabellera rubia y sentir su suave textura mis deseos se hacen realidad ahí puedo hacerte el amor y escuchar ese promesa que me hiciste pero que sin embargo no cumpliste dijiste que te quedarías conmigo que me amarías para siempre y que te quedarías siempre conmigo

Cuando despierto de mi sueño vuelvo a sollozar pues te extraño y otra vez vuelvo a lo mismo beber, beber, beber...

A veces me miro al espejo y no me reconozco a mismo en mis ojos se pueden apreciar grandes ojeras. Mi camisa esta manchada pues llevo sin cambiarme días, me ha salido barba recuerdo que te gustaba tocarla cuando crecía te reías porque cuando te besaba te hacía cosquillas. Mi pelo esta desordenado, pero sabes me da igual.

Mi vida se derrumbó en el momento en el cual me viste, yo estaba con otra mujer en la cama, yo estaba cegado, pero sabía que me engañaba a mí mismo, nunca debí haber dejado que aquella mujer me emborrachara, tu nos viste me acuerdo el dolor en tus ojos, como vi tus lagrimas salían y la expresión de dolor de tu rostro, mi corazón se parto al verte así quise explicarte todo, pero no me diste oportunidad alguna.

Todo se fue a la mierda tu y yo éramos inseparables salimos desde el instituto fuiste mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer amor ,mi todo...

Te busque por semanas quería recuperarte.

Pero mi mundo colapso cuando después de un mes te volví a ver y te lo dije.

- **Luce, yo lo siento,...Te amo, finge que no pasó nada y sigamos nuestros días juntos...**

 **\- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me mienta a mí misma y hacer que no pasó nada!? Natsu yo...**

No pudiste terminar la frase te fuiste corriendo soltando algunas lágrimas.

No se tu localización después de aquella charla te fuiste no volví a saber nada te ti.

 ** _Semanas después..._**

- **¡Natsu!**

Escuche tu voz llamarme...Tal vez sea mi imaginación, mis esperanzas que volvieras conmigo eran muy pocas que me quedaban.

- **¡Natsu! ¡Natsu soy yo Lucy!** -

\- **¿Luce…?**

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora…

Cuando entraste por esa puerta quedaste sorprendida por mi estado.

No había comido por días, solo eh bebido alcohol, pero se acabó hace una semana, no me había cambiado la ropa hace semanas, mi pelo era un desastre y tenía rasguños de unos vidrios rotos.

 **-¡Natsu!**

Te acercarte a mí…

- **¿Por qué volviste…?**

Te pregunte, tu sacaste un botiquín de tu maleta que traías contigo,… _¿Planeas volver?_...

\- **Aquella mujer me confeso que te había emborrachado y que te había controlado o algo así…** \- Soltaste una sonrisilla acompañada con unas lágrimas. Quiero abrazarte para consolarte y quitarte esas lágrimas, pero no puedo mis brazos no me responden, mi cuerpo no me responde.- **Yo…¡Lo siento! ¡Fue m culpa por no haberte escuchado!...** -

\- **¡No te culpes! ¡Fue mi culpa por dejarme emborracharme!..**.-

- **¡Te prometo por mi vida que siempre estaremos juntos sin importar nada!** – Tomaste mi mano y me besaste yo te correspondí, pero como somos humanos necesitamos aire…

\- **Luce…**

Antes que pudiera decir más, la tierra se empezó a mover, pude ver tu expresión de susto, yo no sé qué hacer, no me puedo mover. Cada vez era más fuerte, las cosas se empezaron a caer, los vidrios se rompían en pequeños trozos.

En un rápido movimiento tú me empujaste y quedaste en el lugar que estaba…

\- **Te amo, Natsu…-**

El techo cayó encima de ti.

Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, me levante como puede, intente sacarte toda esa madera de encima, cuando lo logre era demasiado tarde…Tu ya no respirabas, tampoco mueves ni un musculo.

\- **¡LUCYY!**

Grite lo más que pude, sentía como garanta se rompía.

Seguían cayendo las cosas…

Yo solo esperaba m muerte con ancias. Despues de segundos algo cayo encima mio y….

 _Dormí por siempre…_

- ** _"Voy contigo, Luce…"_**

Mi _último_ pensamiento.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gusto? Dejenme un review para saber :3**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_


End file.
